


hewwo =3

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Gen, NSFW Art, Pinups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 121
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: ...pixar...what have you done....(i'm sorry XD)





	1. coco locos discord anniversary gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coco locos discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coco+locos+discord).



 


	2. skelenudes 1




	3. keroa's sex face meme

 


	4. "got milk?"




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. 80s au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80s au by Senora_Luna

 


	9. naked apron




	10. shorts + highheels




	11. undies




	12. gladiator?




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reference from Quno


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. grunge au




	19. "marine life"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from TA_Hybrid's selkie au + bonus mermaid tail

 

 


	20. Chapter 20




	21. "that sweater"




	22. DoA

 

 


	23. Chapter 23




	24. long hair test




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. expression porn

 

 


	28. medieval memes




	29. fluffybutt(TM)

 

 

 


	30. bun

 


	31. post bath




	32. fun with stockings (and socks)




	33. FAB part1

 


	34. “Wow, i didn’t realize you were that…flexible.”




	35. hector x hector




	36. moar pinup

 


	37. body paint




	38. through life and death (and still hot)




	39. FAB part 2

 


	40. mesh




	41. "slave" hector??




	42. FAB pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (special thanks to Quno for references)


	43. FAB pt 4 (western edition??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for The_Mad_Hatter (feat ernesto!)


	44. carwash




	45. valentine pinup

 


	46. shibari




	47. a phonebooth incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a headcanon based on that phonebooth scene in the movie...


	48. fuck the police!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hector x random department worker

 


	49. leg kink




	50. sleeping with the fishies




	51. Chapter 51

ref pic here <http://infinite-movement.tumblr.com/post/164174143545/carlos-marti-garcia-in-the-palomo-wives-by-ali>


	52. groin tuba




	53. "shake that butt"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtube.com/watch?v=4feUSTS21-8&feature=youtu.be


	54. new content!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new dead hector 3d render official from pixar

 


	55. skelly sweet spot guide




	56. nudes




	57. bunch of self lovin

 


	58. i m a g i n e




	59. yeehaw




	60. Chapter 60




	61. skellinudes




	62. fab part5

reference here <https://twitter.com/EvinandValia/status/1088777834112405505>


	63. blame the spiders

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891866> by [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/pseuds/Senora_Luna)


	64. the “oh officers I’m just so "worried" about my husband”-starter kit

reference from <https://blackkatmagick.tumblr.com/post/181992994360/shiisiln-luidilovins-sangredesirena>

 

 


	65. touring misadventures




	66. orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference : https://twitter.com/Alifrancoart/status/1098356332141441024  
>  https://twitter.com/Alifrancoart/status/1093939855808233473  
>  https://twitter.com/alifrancoart/status/1093941270261698560  
>  https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/428514626259648512/545226550769877014/tumblr_pmohj5E1Da1siv5kk_540.png

 


	67. classic and modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/502000429442531339/554873681403445258/tumblr_n04htgFY8A1rkuhmio3_640.png  
> https://twitter.com/thycrystalmoon/status/1093882494447947789


	68. babu shark




	69. 3/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3/16 is coco's air date anniversary in japan


	70. chains




	71. marionette




	72. morning




	73. skelenudes 2




	74. fab part 6




	75. fire emblem




	76. massage




	77. dokimakura




	78. fidgets




	79. i'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (meme by @megnoura)


	80. cargo hot pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference on this link https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/444869250423980032/564831255741595659/image0.jpg


	81. nom




	82. jeebus




	83. got butt?




	84. pants




	85. Chapter 85




	86. happy easter!




	87. fab7 (dead)

 

 


	88. fab8(live)




	89. playing around with mr dicc




	90. wholesome and pure




	91. no pants day




	92. tiddy grab




	93. dicksicle




	94. moar fashion




	95. kissy!




	96. kitty!




	97. sweepy




	98. skeletonsuit




	99. summertime fun




	100. Chapter 100




	101. fab9




	102. skele hickeys




	103. mwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref : https://66.media.tumblr.com/1dfc0159e08d07f68cf9bf6639a279e6/tumblr_inline_pqb7722Aux1w7eit0_400.png


	104. Chapter 104




	105. dreaming for...




	106. long coats

 

(lineart)


	107. character study

(lineart by alemanriq)

 

 

 

 

bonus cronch :  


 

 


	108. uh

<https://theonceoverthinker.tumblr.com/post/186336648533/omg-just-read-the-whole-thing>


	109. Chapter 109




	110. dad in a box




	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-5792663/Gucci-model-wore-glitzy-gem-covered-RIBCAGE-runway-designed-Alessandro-Michele.html
> 
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Uarter-Hand-Pattern-Design-Stainless-Steel-Skull-Goblet-Cups-Medieval-Wine-Goblet-Vintage-Goblet-Chalice/32856587073.html


	112. whumped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (i'm sorry)

 

__________________________

 

 

 


	113. nip nips




	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ref here : https://somanythingsandthesehalftrue.tumblr.com/post/186634378853/pleasuresoftheduke-jean-ag%C3%A9lou-1900-1917


	115. banana




	116. twitter nudity drawing challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAnDxZ7UcAAF9qP?format=jpg&name=small


	117. fab collection 10

 


	118. Chapter 118




	119. bit tied up




	120. grumpy manspread




	121. watching

**Author's Note:**

> coco locos discord server 1 year anniversary gift! huge thanks for everyone there for keeping the circle of inspiration alive! and congratulations for staying alive, productive, creative and wild even 1 year after the movie's out! you guys all ROCKS! and stay thirsty friends!!
> 
> if it weren't for all of you i would never have any courage to make fanart for this wonderful movie and its amazing characters


End file.
